Rangers at a Sushi Restaurant
by WriterAtHeart2
Summary: Gilan invites Halt and Will to eat at a sushi restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fifth FanFiction. This completely is a random story that came from a completely random idea, but read and review anyway. So this is how this story came to be:**

**There was a kid on my bus and he was using two pencils as chopsticks, and then my friend started talking about Ranger's Apprentice so I got this random idea. So anyway, read and review! They are probably going to be two chapters...maybe three.**

* * *

"Halt, I have a surprise for you!" said Gilan.

"What is it?" Halt asked, his eyebrows raised.

Will liked surprises. "Do you have a surprise for me, too?" asked the young apprentice.

Gilan looked taken aback. "Well...ah...yes, as a matter of fact, I do." he replied with a big grin. "I've invited you two to eat at the new sushi restaurant in Redmont village!"

There was silence.

Finally, Halt spoke. "And why, exactly, should we accept your invite?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, if you don't want to go, suit yourself." said Will. "But I'm going. It's been ages since I've had sushi."

Gilan smiled. "I'm a waiter there, did you know? The boss said I was doing really well so he let me have a break day." he said proudly.

Halt raised his eyebrows again. "Since when did you work at a _sushi restaurant_? You should be fulfilling your duties as a Ranger! This is nonsense, Gilan. I expect more from my former apprentice."

Gilan frowned. "It's not my fault," he protested. "I just wanted a new job..."

"_New job?" _he roared.

"No, no...I didn't mean it like that..." said Gilan. "I...I was going to give you the money I earned," he finished.

"You were going to give the money to me?" Will asked. "How nice of you!"

Gilan frowned at the apprentice. "No, not you...Halt!"

Halt sighed. "Fine," he said grimly. "Fine. You can work at that dumb sushi restaurant as long as you give me the money you earn."

The former apprentice grinned. "Really?" he asked. "Then let's get going!"

The Rangers saddled up their horses and the three of them rode to Redmont village. Gilan led the way to the sushi restaurant, and they left their horses in a barn nearby. Will gave Tug two apples to eat in case he got hungry.

The three Ranger entered the fancily decorated restaurant. Gilan led the other two to a large table and immediately a waitress arrived.

The woman had dark, shiny black hair. She and Gilan began speaking rapidly fast, in a different language.

"What language are they speaking?" asked Will.

"They're speaking gookelybop." Halt replied sarcastically.

Will looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know gookelybop was a language." Will apparently hadn't noticed that Halt had been sarcastic.

Halt rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't. They're speaking _Japanese,_ isn't it quite obvious? Why do you think this is a sushi restaurant?"

Will turned red. "Yeah, yeah, I knew that..." he mumbled. "I was only kidding!" Will quickly changed to subject. "I didn't know Gilan had a Japanese influence. Did you?"

"No, I didn't know that either," Halt replied. "He must've taken classes. Gilan's wasting his time doing useless things, I can't believe it..."

Then Gilan stopped with the waitress lady and she left with a notepad full of scribbled orders.

Gilan grinned. "I ordered the restaurant's famous sushi rolls." he said, beaming at the other two Rangers.

"That's great! Now tell me, Gilan, how come you didn't tell us that you had a Japanese influence?" Will demanded.

Gilan was taken aback. "Well, I took classes..." he mumbled.

"Told you," whispered Halt.

Will frowned. How did Halt know everything? It was _so _unfair.

Then the waitress came back with a giant plate of sushi rolls. There were at least fifty rolls on the platter.

Gilan smiled. "Now," he said suddenly, "I've got to teach you both how to use chopsticks!"

* * *

**This is complely random, I told you. So please review! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or think it's random...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't we just use our hands?" asked Will, who was eyeing the sushi hungrily.

"No," Gilan snapped. "If you're in a sushi restaurant, you have to use chopsticks. Now, pick up the pair of chopsticks on your napkin, and hold them like this." Gilan showed Will and Halt how to hold the chopsticks.

"Good, that's right, Will...no, no, Halt...You don't hold them like that, your fingers are supposed to be holding the chopstick like this..."

For some reason, Halt just couldn't get the position right. He tried over and over again, but every time Gilan managed to think of something that was wrong.

"Oh, forget it, Gilan," Halt grumbled as he tried for perhaps the fifteenth time to hold the chopsticks correctly. "Can't we just eat already?"

Gilan frowned. "Fine. To pick up the sushi with your chopsticks, just push your fingers against the chopstick and close in on the sushi. Like this."

Using his chopsticks, Gilan picked up a sushi roll and popped it into his mouth. He chewed. "Mmm, there's nothing like seaweed and raw fish." he said humorously.

Will tried to copy Gilan. He was successful, but Halt was not.

"I can't...pick...this...sushi...up!" Halt said furiously. He tried several times to pick up the sushi but he kept dropping it.

Halt picked the sushi up. He dropped it. Pick. Drop. Pick Drop. It went on like this for at least two minutes, until Gilan sighed loudly.

"It's no use, Halt. Just eat it with your hands."

Will and Gilan exchanged grins. Halt gratefully dropped the chopsticks and stuffed two sushi rolls in his mouth. He was famished.

Halt chewed slowly, and then spit out little sushi particles. "Blech! It's disgusting! What did you say this was?"

Gilan smiled. "Seaweed and raw fish. And rice."

Halt stared miserably at the sushi particles that he had just spit out. "Well, whatever it is, it's disgusting."

And then—

"Does this restaurant have coffee?"

THE END

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review! Thank you. :)**


End file.
